The subject invention relates to a cap sheet for cold-applied adhesive roof installations, and, more specifically, to a cap sheet with lateral edge portions that form an immediate and effective bond with the lateral edge portions of other like cap sheets when the cap sheet is used in a cold-applied adhesive roof installation to provide a watertight and weather-secure seam. The subject invention also relates to a cold-applied adhesive roof installation utilizing the cap sheet of the subject invention and the method of making a cold-applied adhesive roof installation incorporating the cap sheet of the subject invention.
There is currently a long-standing problem associated with the utilization of cap sheets in cold-applied adhesive roof installations. In such installations the cap sheets are currently bonded to an underlying layer, typically a layer of base felts, with a cold-applied adhesive coating. When the cap sheets are adhesively bonded to the underlying layer of the roof installation with a cold-applied adhesive coating, the cold-applied adhesive coating must also be applied to overlapping lateral edge portions of the cap sheets for the purpose of bonding these overlapping edge portions of the cap sheets together. In addition to the need for a full width application of the cold-applied adhesive to the cap sheet at the job site in order to bond the overlapping edge portions of the cap sheets together, current cold-applied adhesives used for such applications take a period of time to set up and form a watertight and weather-secure seam with some such cold-applied adhesives curing to their ultimate bond strength only after days or weeks. Accordingly, many applicators are uncomfortable with the practice of bonding the overlapping lateral edges portions of these cap sheets together with such cold-applied adhesives. With the time it takes for these cold-applied adhesives to develop their ultimate bond strength, if a lap joint formed by the lateral edge portions of the cap sheets is subjected to wind and/or precipitation, the lap joint formed by the lateral overlapping edge portions of the cap sheets can fail adhesively and allow leakage of water under the seams of such lap joints. Thus, there has remained a need for forming cap sheet lap joints where the overlapping lateral edge portions of the cap sheets forming the lap joints are more quickly bonded together to form a watertight and weather-secure seam.